


Crows Out of the Bag

by J000liet



Series: This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: I don't even know what to do with this..., M/M, Secret Relationship, Yuuri and Takeda are cousins, Yuuri is a boss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 02:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12448185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J000liet/pseuds/J000liet
Summary: Takeda's cousin comes to visit and a certain secret is no longer secret.





	Crows Out of the Bag

* * *

“Takeda.”

“Mmm?” He looked up from his papers and saw a teacher at the door to the faculty office.

“You gotta visitor.”

“Who?”

“Cousin of yours. Names-”

“Ittetsu.”

“Yuuri!” He stood and went over to his cousin. “How are you?”

“Good. Yourself?”

“I’m doing fine. How’s life in Russia treating you?”

“Its okay. We’re thinking of relocating back to Japan, but keep that between us, ‘kay?” Yuuri smiled.

Takeda always liked his cousin. “Promise. I’m about to head to the gym.”

“Oh, your volleyball team.”

“They aren’t  _ mine _ exactly.”

The other teachers laughed. “Come on, Takeda. Those boys are like your family. It’s  _ your _ team. It just uses the school’s name.” One of them rolled his eyes.

Takeda blushed. “Let’s go before they make my life even more hell.” Takeda whispered.

“Lead the way.”

They caught up on their family and personal lives as they made their way to the gym.

“We have a practice match today, so the boys may be a little more intense than usual.”

“I’m just here to meet your  _ boyfriend _ .”

Takeda hit him on the back of the head. “Watch it. I’m still older than you.”

Yuuri laughed. It was good to see his cousin this happy.

Takeda opened the gym doors and-

“LOOK OUT!”

“GOT IT!”

A ball was flying at them and Nishinoya was diving and screaming and Takeda would go down in history as the man who killed Katsuki Yuuri via volleyball.

“ROOOOOOOOOLIIIIIIIING THUUNDEERRRRR!” Noya did a somersault and ran back to the court.

“QUIT MESSING AROUND!” Ukai barked from the other side of the gym.

“Hello Takeda-senseeeeeeeeeeeeei!” Yachi screamed and everyone looked at the door.

“Yachi Hitoka. Our first year vice manager.” Takeda introduced her.

“Hello.” Yuuri waved.

“OH MY GOD!” She squeaked and ran away, hiding behind Asahi who just looked at her hiding her face in the back of his shirt.

“Kuroo’s gonna kill me.” He told her.

“You’re the only one who can hide me.” Yachi moaned.

Everyone else was still staring at the door.

“Everyone, this is my cousin Yuuri. He’s visiting for the weekend.” Takeda introduced him.

“Hello. It’s nice to meet you.” Yuuri waved then bowed.

Silence.

Yuuri sighed. “Here we go…”

“YOUR COUSIN IS KATSUKI YUURI!” Ennoshita yelled and ran up to them. “I watched you at the Grand Prix. Your  _ Yuuri on Ice _ routine was stunning. And  _ Stamino _ was just gorgeous. And this season… I love what you’ve done with that song from  _ Howl’s Moving Castle _ and how you and-”

“Chikara,” Narita laughed, “you’re scaring the team.”

“Sorry…” He blushed and went to join Yachi in hiding behind Asahi. “Asahi, hide me.”

“Katsuki…” Kageyama tilted his head.

“Yuuri?” Hinata joined his friend.

Yuuri just scratched the back of his neck.

“That’s Ukai Keishin. He’s our coach.”

Yuuri’s eyes went wide as he eyed the bottle blonde with the piercings. “He’s not your normal type.” He turned his gaze back to Takeda. “You do see the piercings, right?”

“People’s types change. We don’t all love silver haired Russian ice skaters named Victor from the time we were six.”

Yuuri handed him his glasses and marched over to the somewhat shellshocked coach, slicking his hair back and channeling what Phichit would call his ‘inner bitch’.

“You hurt my cousin and I don’t care how many piercings you have, I’ll send Russian skaters after you with knife shoes before I finish the job myself.” He smiled. “Got it?” And then he walked back to his cousin. “Three in his ears. How many total?”

Takeda smiled at his cousin. “Six.”

Yuuri looked impressed. “Nice.”

“I know.”

Silence in the gym followed by Daichi clearing his throat.

“Yes, Daichi?” Takeda smiled at the calm headed captain.

“I don’t mean to be rude…” Diachi took a deep breath, “but you’re DATING COACH UKAI?”

Takeda’s eyes widened.

 

…

  
  


“Shit.” He cursed.

* * *

 


End file.
